His Pet Lorax
by Pricat
Summary: The Once-ler finds a female Lorax while walking in the forest, but she's shy and needing a friend so decides to stay with him, but the Lorax is curious about her
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is what I get, for listening to the Lorax movie soundtrack all week, on Youtube, and reading stories on here, but had been debating to post a story for the movie, but this idea came to me today.**

**the Once-ler finds another Lorax, but it's female while walking through the forest, but she decides to stay with Oncie, as she's different from the Lorax in personality, as you'll see, and even the Lorax is currious about her, when he finds out.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was a beauitful day in the forest, as a certain black haired young man was walking through there, as he always did, but was looking for a certain forest guardian who was roaming around a lot.

He then saw the Swomee-Swans making annoyed noises, as he approached but his eyes widened, seeing a familiar orange furred forest guardian but he was out cold, but something threw the Onceler off.

His slightly annoying friend was tubby, unless he'd lost some weight, as he scooped him up, he noticed there was no moustache.

_Something is going on here, as there's only one Lorax and he's in Thneedville with Ted and the others, along with checking on the tree the boy planted._

_Meaning this is another Lorax, but it looks like it needs help._

_I should bring it, to my place, in case it needs help._

He then went back to his cottage, before the Lorax came back to the forest, and found out.

He then closed the door softly, but placed the strange Lorax on the couch, but noticed it looked dirty but there were a few bruises, which made him concerned, as he cleaned them up.

He heard soft groans, signalling it was alive, but he was curious about it, knowing his best friend the Lorax was grumpy, whenever he asked about it.

He was making himself some pancakes after putting a cold compress on it's head, but he hoped it would be alright.

He then was making himself coffee and eating pancakes, but thankfully the forest animals had decided to leave him alone today.

He couldn't help gazing at the sleeping Lorax on the couch, but hoped it was okay.

* * *

Jade blue eyes fluttered open, later that night, as their owner had been asleep on the couch for long, but she was curious about where in the forest she was, but knew it was a cottage, but wanted to see who it belonged to, as her body was telling her she needed more sleep, as she listened to her body, as her eyes closed.

The Once-ler walked in, wearing light blue pyjamas, but stunned that the Lorax he'd found was still asleep, but would hope it was awake by morning.

He then went back to bed, curling into the blankets, as his eyes closed in sleep.

But the Lorax was very curious, peeking into the cottage, but would come back in the morning.


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to Brooke-ler, for reviewing as I know how much she loves Oncie, even planning to dress like him for school.**

**Oncie learns more about the Lorax he'd found, including the fact she's a girl.**

**The Lorax wants to get to know her, but she'd only trust Oncie.**

**I hope that Lorax fans enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning, the Once-ler was woken up as he saw the Lorax on his bed, but he was ignoring him getting out of bed and going into the living room, seeing the other Lorax on the couch was awake, but was staring at him.

"Hey, don't be afraid, okay?

My best friend is a Lorax." he said sitting on the couch.

He saw it's jade blue eyes look up at him, taking him in as she'd never been around many humans, but was hungry, as the Once-ler smiled offering her marshmallows.

"I knew you'd like them, as my friend loves them." he said.

It nodded in reply, but saw him staring at it, but understood, knowing they hadn't introduced themselves.

"I'm Sora, but who're you?

I've never met many humans before, in my life." it told him.

Once-ler smiled, as he was curious.

"How come you don't have a moustache, Sora?

I'm the Once-ler, but how come you're different, from others like you?" he said.

Sora giggled, at the black haired man's question, knowing he didn't know, as it knew that it had to tell him.

"I'm a girl, Oncie.

I've heard of you, but you made a mistake, but you fixed it." she said.

His eyes widened at her words, and unaware that the Lorax had seen and heard what Sora had said.

He had no idea, that there were others of his kin, but wanted to get to know her, but had a feeling she only trusted Oncie right now.

He then saw Oncie go into the bedroom, but he scowled seeing the Lorax still there, on the bed but knew he was curious about Sora, as the black haired man sighed, sitting on the bed.

"Hey, Beanpole.

Who's that female Lorax, and where did you find her?" he asked him.

"Her name's Sora, you furry meatloaf.

I don't think she'll trust anybody, but me.

You can try talking to her, if you want.

Let's get some breakfast, okay?" he told him.

They then left the bedroom, as Sora was exploring, but some of the animals were there, but she smiled as she could understand them, as the Once-ler was impressed especially the Lorax.

The female Lorax was hiding under the couch seeing the Lorax, but he was stunned as they were the same creature, but different in personality.

"Let's make breakfast, okay?" Once-ler said as the Lorax agreed.

Sora then came out of hiding, but was helping the Once-ler cook making pancakes, even though she had sight problems.

For now, she'd keep it to herself, but was enjoying the pancakes.

She was liking things here, in the forest.

* * *

"So she's shy, Oncie?

I bet, she'll come out of it soon." the Lorax said.

He and the Once-ler were in the forest, but the orange furred forest guardian was checking on how the Truffula trees were doing, but they were doing fine, but saw Sora with Humming Fish but smiled, as she was swimming with them, which surprised them.

The Lorax was impressed by this, as well as the Once-ler, but helped her out of the river, as she let the sun dry her wet orange fur, as she hugged the Once-ler, as the black haired man smiled.

"You're amazing, Sora.

Even the Lorax was impressed, by what you did." he said.

The Lorax nodded, as he agreed but Sora was shy around him, but he went to go check on the other parts of the forest, but Sora was resting under a tree, as she put an orange furred hand on the branch, but a shy smile crossed the face, as the tree was saying it was happy, but the Once-ler was in awe.

"How do you, and the Lorax do that, talk to trees thing?" he asked her.

"I'm in tune with Nature, Oncie.

I can hear the voice of Nature, which is in everything, trees, animals and people, but people can be blind to it.

But at least, you can hear it." she said.

"H-How do you know, Sora?" he asked.

"I can help you, Oncie." she said smiling broadly.

"I'd like that, Sora.

I'm glad, that you're here." he told her.

The female Lorax nodded, but the Lorax was watching, and impressed that Sora wanted to teach the Once-ler how to listen to the voice of Nature, but wanted to befriend her, but she needed time, like trees did to grow.


	3. Bonding

**A/N**

**Here's more, but hope that people like.**

**Thanks to people like Oncie's Sweetheart for reviewing, but in this chapter, Oncie and Sora are bonding, but Sora reveals that she's different, but he still likes her.**

Yhat night, the Once-ler and Lorax were in his room playing poker for fun and eating marshmallows, but they heard crying from the living room, as they entered the room, but saw Sora on the couch, tossing and turning in sleep mentioning the trees and chopping, which made Once-ler pale.

"Ssh, it's okay Sora.

The trees are still here, okay?" he assured her.

The Lorax watched as the female Lorax's jade eyes fluttered open but there were tears in her eyes, but the Once-ler was stroking her orange fur.

"Did you have a bad dream, Sora?" he told her.

She nodded, telling him about her nightmare but even the Lorax looked scared, but knew it was just an nightmare, as she was snuggling against the Once-ler's blue pyjamas.

The Lorax realised that she couldn't see him or the Once-ler in the dark, which was odd but would ask her in the morning.

"Maybe you should sleep with Beanpole tonight, kid." he said.

The Once-ler shot him a stern look which made the Lorax sigh as he was leaving, but would be back in the morning.

Sora was in the Once-ler's arms, as he was going to his room, but was snuggling near him on the bed, but he noticed she was quiet.

"Hey, it's okay, Sora." he said.

"I know, but the nightmare could come back." she told him.

The Once-ler understood, as he sometimes had nightmares, about the forest being destroyed again, by some careless jerk, like O Hare.

He then found his guitar which he hadn't played in a while, but was calming Sora down, but she had something on her mind as he realised he couldn't see her.

"I can't see, in the dark.

I lost my night vision a long time ago, Oncie, and I also can't see sides." she told him.

The black haired man felt bad for her, as she was sleeping but not snoring loudly, unlike the Lorax but he was relieved as he fell asleep beside her.

.Something inide the Lorax stirred, as he watched them sleep from the window.

He felt his heart beat faster, seeing Sora but wondered why.

He decided, to let them sleep and ask the Once-ler in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, the Once-ler's eyes fluttered open, as he saw Sora still asleep beside him but wary, in case she punched those who startled her in sleep like the Lorax.

He was making pancakes, but saw the Lorax enter as he saw he was quiet for once which was odd, but good.

"Oncie, is it normal to feel weird, like somebody smogged up your heart?" he asked.

The black haired man gave him an odd look, like he'd grown extra limbs, but understood seeing him look at Sora like that, but smiled.

"You do, when you're in Love.

I don't blame you, as Sora's cute." he said.

The Lorax was stunned, but understood the man's words, but was unsure, as Love was an odd thing.

He then left for a while, but the Once-ler saw Sora waking as she walked in rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Morning, Oncie." she said in her soft willowy voice.

He smiled, at her words, as she was cute but saw her drinking juice, but eating pancakes, as she was feeling better after last night, but was going into the forest and he was going with her, as she wanted to teach him about Nature.

After eating, they then left the Once-ler's cottage.

* * *

The Once-ler was anxious, as Sora was feeding Swomee-swans, but wanting him to try, as he was anxious but she placed an orange furred hand in his gently, as she was showing him how to feed them, as he was doing the same, as many Swomee-swans were eating out of his hands, as the Lorax was in awe.

"Well, I'd never see the day when Oncie would be feeding Swomee-swans.

Sora, you're amazing.

I want to be friends with you, if you'll let me." he said softly.

He then saw a Swomee-swan approach the bush he was hiding under, as Sora followed it but her eyes widened at seeing him.

"Hey, don't be afraid.

So, you're Sora huh?

You're very beauitful, for a Lorax, I mean." he said.

She nodded in reply, as she was feeling shy around him but Once-ler smiled seeing her with the Lorax, but winked at them.

He decided to leave them alone.


	4. Coming Out Of Her Shell A Little

**A/N**

**Guess who watched The Lorax last week while sick?**

**I had to update this for marcelinemarshalllee since she loves it so much.**

**Sora is feeling shy especially when Audrey and Ted visit but Oncie and the Lorax help her.**

* * *

Sora was feeding Barbatoots but Oncie smiled seeing Pipsqueak since he'd missed him after what had happened when he had cut down all the trees, unaware the Lorax was watching since he was beginning to have feelings for the female Lorax.

"You can trust the furry meatloaf Sora, since he is your kin." he said.

"M-Maybe as our kin protect Nature arond the world, but when something threatens it, or destroy it makes us leave." she told him.

"So that's why the furry meatloaf left, after I-I cut down the last Truffula tree?" Oncie said seeing Sora nod.

The Lorax knew that things were different now and that Oncie had learnt from his mistakes.

But he saw Audrey and Ted making Sora anxious.

"They're friends Sora." Oncie said seeing her go into his cottage.

The Lorax was going after her.

He found her in the cottage curled up in a furry orange ball, shaking.

"Hey it's okay because those guys are friends and brought the trees back." he said.

"They did?

I've ben alone for a while so need help." she said.

"Sure since Oncie and I care about ya." he said.

A smile crossed her face taking his hand and going outside seeing Audrey, Oncie and Ted drinking tea and laughing making her curious since many humans didn't care about her or her trying to protect nature.

She decided to try trusting them.

Audrey was stunned seeing her.

"That's Sora, a female Lorax.

I found her in the forest." Oncie said.

* * *

Later that night, Oncie sasw that Sora was asleep on his bed knowing that she had fun hanging out with his friends knowing the Lorax was helping her open up a bit knowing that things were a little crazy since the trees had returned, hoping that nobody would chop them down and was feeling better.

He yawned watching the female Lorax and hoped that he was okay seeing the Lorax was here because of Sora knowing he loved her but too afraid to show it.

"Just tell her how you feel meatloaf." he said.

"It's not that easy Beanpole." he replied making Oncie curious.

He saw his friend look Sora blushing making him understand since he didn't know what Love was like since his Mom had disowned him and never had a girl who loved him the way Audrey loved Ted.

He would help his friend if he could right?


End file.
